Spherus Magna
, , , , , , , , , , Others| status=Intact| position=Second Planet from | pron=SFEER-uhs MAG-nuh}} Spherus Magna is a planet located in the Solis Magna System. It is the home planet of the Great Beings, Agori, Glatorian, Skrall, Element Lords, and Energized Protodermis, and it was here that the Kanohi Ignika was forged. History The Great Beings, powerful creators, held a position of authority on the planet. Over 150,000 years ago, the Great Beings attempted to create an enormous robot, though the project failed, and giant mechanical parts were left scattered across the region of the planet known as Bara Magna. Many of the pieces were adapted into shelters, and integrated into villages. Around 103,000 years ago, a plague struck Spherus Magna, killing many members of the Iron Tribe. The survivors were shunned by the rest of the inhabitants and other tribes, out of fear that they might be carriers of the disease. Tired with the constant governing of the planet, Great Beings eventually created the Element Lords to help them manage the inhabitants. Though the Element Lords were territorial, they managed to exist together peacefully for several thousand years. A little over 100,000 years ago, Energized Protodermis was forced from the core of Spherus Magna to the surface of the planet. Some of the villagers residing on Spherus Magna then went to investigate the substance, and were destroyed when they touched it. They quickly came to the conclusion that it was a powerful substance, and informed the Element Lords, who began warring over it, in what would become known as the Core War. Most members of the species which would later become Glatorian were soldiers in this war and were led into battle by the Element Lords. While they fought, the Great Beings investigated the substance and found that it was slowly spreading. Planning ahead, Great Beings placed some of the Energized Protodermis in a creation, the Great Spirit Robot, a giant automaton designed to go out into the universe, observing other planet's cultures, ultimately returning to Spherus Magna in order to repair it. The Great Beings spent several years building the gigantic robot, and once complete, sent the construct out into the universe. However, the Energized Protodermis had caused infrastructural damage to the planet, and it splintered into pieces, an event later referred to as [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]]. Spherus Magna was split into three major fragments, with the largest one becoming the desertic Bara Magna, while the oceanic Aqua Magna developed into a chunk of its' own, as the third was formed from Bota Magna and the Northern Frost. Around 100,000 years later, Mata Nui was banished from his body by Makuta Teridax, and eventually arrived on the planet of Bara Magna, where the Ignika, which his spirit was trapped in, created a body for him. There, Mata Nui was reminded of what he was sent to do, and was able to reform and occupy the Prototype Robot, the Great Beings' failed experiment that had exploded hundreds of thousands of years ago. As he tried to pull Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna back together, he was confronted by Teridax, who challenged him to a fight. Mata Nui was eventually able to redirect one of Teridax's gravity attacks at the two other fragments, pulling the two satellites into the gravitational field of Bara Magna. The two satellites collided with Bara Magna, reforming Spherus Magna. Mata Nui, with the help of the Kanohi Ignika, then used the final reserves of energy from the robot to channel life into the planet, and declared it home for the Agori, Matoran, and others. Brothers in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe, the Great Beings decided to prevent ''"The Shattering" ahead of time, instead of building Mata Nui to help after the fact. They created "Toa" the size of Matoran to heal the damage being done by the Energized Protodermis, and they succeeded in saving the planet. The Makuta, Toa, and Matoran then lived with the natives, but not in the same village. Ga-Koro was one such village. ''Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Mata Nui reformed Spherus Magna, and the many species of the Matoran Universe began to live with the Agori and Glatorian. Late Dawns Conquer and Enslave Landscape Spherus Magna has a multitude of environments, from great forested expanses to vast deserts. Aqua Magna Aqua Magna, also known as the '''Great Sea', is a large body of water located southwest of Bara Magna, formerly ruled by the Element Lord of Water. After "The Shattering", it eventually developed into a separate celestial body that was also known as the Endless Ocean. It has since been merged back into Spherus Magna. Bara Magna Bara Magna, also known as the Great Barren, is a large desert region. Many Agori and Glatorian resided here, and a large number of them were here when "The Shattering" occurred. The name Bara Magna then grew to encompass the entire planet, instead of just the desert area. It has since been merged back into Spherus Magna, and much of the desert was made fertile. It was ruled by the Element Lord of Sand during their reign. Black Spike Mountains The Black Spike Mountains are a desolate and dangerous mountain range on Spherus Magna. After "The Shattering", this range became part of the planet of Bara Magna. Bota Magna Bota Magna, also known as the Great Jungle, is a large forest formerly ruled by the Element Lord of Jungle. The Skrall homeland is also located in mountains of the Great Jungle, and was ruled by the Element Lord of Rock. After "The Shattering", it formed into a separate celestial body. Northern Frost The Northern Frost is an icy region in the far north of the planet, formerly ruled by the Element Lord of Ice. The Kanohi Ignika was also cooled in one of its' icy caverns. During "The Shattering", the Northern Frost was included on the new celestial body of Bota Magna. After the planet's reformation, it has returned to being a separate area of Spherus Magna. Northern Region The area of Spherus Magna north of the Black Spike and White Quartz Mountain ranges is host to a number of exotic landmarks. The turbulent River Dormus, the mysterious Forest of Blades, and the volcanic unstable territory that the Skrall conquered post-Shattering are counted among them. The Valley of the Maze, stronghold of the Great Beings, and the Ice Tribe outpost where the Energized Protodermis Spring surfaced are also located in the northern region. White Quartz Mountains The White Quartz Mountains are made up of frozen crystalline peaks to the north of the Great Barren. In the aftermath of "The Shattering", the White Quartz Mountains became a landmark of the planet of Bara Magna. Inhabitants Agori The Agori live on Spherus Magna, and are the most populous species on the planet. Many were stranded on Bara Magna after "The Shattering". Bone Hunters The Bone Hunters are a tribe of nomads that inhabit the desert of Bara Magna. They were once members of the Agori species, but broke off from the Rock Tribe and evolved into their own sub-species. Borg The Borg are an alien race that settled on an artificial island known as Ankuta's Spire, near the floating Isle of Andro Nui, in the Endless Ocean of Aqua Magna, while it was still a separate celestial body. Though originally completely organic, their bodies are now augmented with a thin, yet durable coating of black armor. While the Borg soldiers are shorter than their enemy, the Droyds, they are much stronger, more muscular, and more fit for combat. They have no head, but appear to have a sort of face within their torso, though where the neck should be there is a black spike. They have large claws which, although a bit cumbersome for holding weapons, are excellent for the crushing, cutting, slicing, and otherwise maiming of an enemy Droyd. Like the Droyds, they have many divisions of soldiers, usually the difference being that one is bigger and nastier than the others. When Aqua Magna merged with Bara Magna, the Borg continued to live on Ankuta's Spire in the newly reformed Great Sea. Droyds Droyds are cyborg creatures, very similar to Matoran, living in a colony on the floating Isle of Andro Nui in the Endless Ocean of Aqua Magna. The island doesn't float in the air, rather on the water, that is to say, the island itself moves. They are not native to Spherus Magna, but were created by a Maker known only as [[The Fabricator|''"The Fabricator"]] within the Matoran Universe, and migrated to Aqua Magna while it was still a separate celestial body. The Droyds are constantly under siege by their enemies the Borg, who use their own artificially floating island to reach the coast of Andro Nui and try to take it over. For this reason, Droyds have a powerful, well trained, and numerous military, with many divisions of soldiers. When Aqua Magna merged with Bara Magna, the Droyds continued to live on Andro Nui in the newly reformed Great Sea. Glatorian The main race of Glatorian were once soldiers who fought over the Energized Protodermis that had been discovered on the planet, under the commands of the Element Lords. Many of them were stranded on Bara Magna after ''"The Shattering". Element Lords The Element Lords were once members of the Glatorian species. At one point, they were transformed and given Elemental Powers by the Great Beings to help them lead the planet. After their creation the Element Lords came to command tribes based in locales similar to their elements, such as the Element Lord of Water ruling the Great Sea of Aqua Magna. They were trapped at the end of the Core War, but were eventually freed and made their way to Bara Magna, where they continued to fight each other. Great Beings The Great Beings were the rulers of Spherus Magna. After "The Shattering", the Great Beings sought their refuge elsewhere. However, one Great Being, known as Angonce, was known to have stayed behind on Bara Magna. Skrall The Skrall are a savage, brutal species that initially lived in the mountains of Bota Magna, sharing the region with the Iron Tribe prior to the Dreaming Plague. Following the creation of the Element Lords, the Skrall were ruled by the Element Lord of Rock, and fought in the Core War, under the guidance of their leader-class, before "The Shattering" destroyed Spherus Magna. After the cataclysmic event, most were cut off from their homeland, and found themselves stranded on Bara Magna. Relocated Matoran Universe Inhabitants After the destruction of the Matoran Universe, the Matoran, along with their Toa and Turaga, migrated onto the newly reformed Spherus Magna to begin a new life with the Agori and Glatorian. They were joined or followed by various other inhabitants of the universe, including the Dark Hunters, Skakdi, Vortixx, a plethora of other Sapient Species, and a vast menagerie of Rahi. Creatures The planet of Spherus Magna is home to a variety of beasts, which inhabit various climate zones and ecosystems. Trivia *When the Order of Mata Nui member known as Brutaka had his body taken over by pure Antidermis, he spoke of Spherus Magna and "The Shattering". *In Matoran legend, Spherus Magna was where the Great Spirit Mata Nui was sent from to look after the Matoran. It was known to them as "Paradise" or "The Heavens". Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' (In a Flashback) *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Conquer and Enslave'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (In a Flashback; First Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''The Powers That Be'' *''Forgotten'' (Mentioned Only) *''Defeat'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Mata Mini Promo CD'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Spherus Magna Category:Locations Category:Cosmos Category:Spherus Magna Category:Cap'n K Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Iro Category:deaddude